


What Goes Around

by slotumn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Ficlet, Hook-Up, Hurt No Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Relationship Issues, Relationship Study, Self-Worth Issues, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:39:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: Lysithea wasn't sly and manipulative like him, of course-- she was smart, but also predictable and easy to read, as far as emotions went. It wouldn't take much effort at all to snatch the control out of her hands and steer their relationship (if one could call it that) on his terms.He never did.
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	What Goes Around

She reminded him of how it felt to be used.

Lysithea wasn't sly and manipulative like him, of course-- she was smart, but also predictable and easy to read, as far as emotions went. It wouldn't take much effort at all to snatch the control out of her hands and steer their relationship (if one could call it that) on his terms.

He never did.

"My room," she'd order, after stealing a kiss. "And make sure nobody catches you, for goodness' sake."

"Oh, you know me, I'm about as discreet as they come."

He followed her on command, fucked her on command, let her avoid him for a while, repeat, keeping up his nonchalant attitude all the way. 

"Needy today, aren't we," he'd tell her while they stripped, tone teasing as always-- but she was always in need when she came to him.

In need of a respite, in need of a place where she could dump all her volatile worries and emotions without consequences, in need of a trashcan for feelings. Everyone did, from time to time, and it was better that she found one in him rather than anyone else. 

After all, he was accustomed to having such extreme emotions directed at him, and could brush it off the next morning to go about his day as usual. Minimal damage, good deal, win-win.

"...Claude."

"Yes?"

"Come closer."

After sex, she did everything from cuddle to cry to go silent, and if he was her lover, or a better person in general, he would have asked why or offered comfort. 

But it was always such a hassle when people he manipulated asked too many questions or tried to be more than what he was using them for, and there was no reason to think it was any different for her.

It hurt, sometimes. 

Then again, everything he did had to come around one way or another.

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)  
>   
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)  
>   
> Sometimes you just need your OTP to be in an unhealthy relationship.


End file.
